First Kiss
by Remyslove
Summary: Rogue can't remember her first kiss. So she decides to get a repeat performance. Oneshot. Romy


Disclaimer: Don't own x-men they belong to Stan Lee. Ggggrrrr!  
  
First Kiss  
  
Rogue sat up sharply in her bed, bringing herself out of her dream. Or should that be nightmare? She sat in the dark room, in the quiet with only Kitty's deep breathing for company. These dreams, they had been so frequent and so vivid that Rogue didn't know what to make of them. They had started a few days after Apocalypses release and had been going on for a week. Rogue unable to sleep swung her legs over the side of her bed and she went to the door. Careful not to wake Kitty she opened the door and crept out into the dark corridor. By the moonlight Rogue made her way down the corridor, heading for the kitchen. She went past the Profs study and saw a chinch of light coming from under the door. She paused by the door and the Prof sensed her.  
  
Come in Roguecame the telepathic invitation. Rogue opened the door quietly and walked in. the Prof was sitting behind his desk.  
  
"Ah hope Ah haven't been keeping ya awake Professor." Rogue said.   
  
"Not at all Rogue although I did notice that you seem to be having trouble with dreams. Would you like to talk about it?" the Prof said calmly.  
  
"No, actually yeah. These dreams they're so vivid" Rogue explained sitting down at the desk in front of the Professor. "Ah don't know why they are."  
  
"Well it seems that when you were under Mesmeros control all the things you did were not allowed to stay in your conscious memory but were put away, so to speak. It seems that these memories are now working their way to your conscious memory through your dreams." The Prof explained. Rogue sat there for a minuet and took in what he had said. Rogue nodded. That would make sense, why the dreams had been so vivid, why they had started when they did. Rogue got up and made her way down to the kitchen for her midnight snack.   
  
She returned to her room half an hour later to find that Kitty was still asleep. She climbed into her bed and lay down and began to drift off to sleep.  
  
()() DREAM ()()  
  
The limo pulled up outside a warehouse. Rogue pointed a window out to Mystique. Mystique nods as she reaches out her hand. Rogue touched it, absorbing Mystiques power. Rogue stepped out of the car and transformed into a hawk. She flew through the open window, and morphed back into herself. She looked around and saw Colossus carrying a heavy crate. He didn't even know what hit him when Rogue reached out and drained him. Rogue dragged Colossus from under the crate and was then jumped by Sabertooth. Rogue knocked Sabertooth out with her hand in Colossus-mode. Rogue then noticed a reflection of a flame on the metal surface: Pyro! He began to torch her as he called her stupid for being there. Rogue stepped out of the flames in Colossus-mode, and Pyro was drained.   
  
She turned and saw Gambit waiting for her. Rogue began to approach Gambit but he backs off, holding his staff between him and her. He asks her who's behind it, and if it's Mystique - or why, but Rogue just attacks him with TK and slams him into some walls. Gambit lost track of her for a moment, next thing, she's right in front of him she leans in closer and closer to him and then…  
  
Kitty shook Rogue awake. Rogues eyes flew open with anger at being disturbed from her memory dream. Kitty jumped back with a squeak and landed on her butt with a loud thud. Rogue looked down at her and saw she had a scarf in her hand.  
  
"What ya have to do that for?" Rogue grumbled, "And why do ya have mah scarf in ya hand?"   
  
"Like, we have a DR session in ten minuets and I had the scarf so I could like wake you up without getting knocked out." Kitty squeaked from where she was on the floor. She scrambled up and practically dived into her closet to look for some training clothes. She yanked them on quickly and was out the door in seconds.  
  
Rogue meanwhile slowly pulled herself out of bed and grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a shirt. She pulled them on then tied back her hair, all the while thinking about her dream. She had been getting closer and closer to the mutant called Gambit but she couldn't remember how she took his power. You kissed him; a voice from the back of her head taunted her. Rogue paused, no she wouldn't kiss him. Would she? She quickly finished getting ready and ran down to the DR not wanting to be late and suffer another lecture from Logan.  
  
()()()()  
  
The x-men came out of the DR session two hours later totally exhausted. It was still only eight o'clock on a Saturday morning so many of them returned to sleep more, including Rogue. She settled down on her bed after having a shower and drifted off to sleep.  
  
She turned and saw Gambit waiting for her. Rogue began to approach Gambit but he backs off, holding his staff between him and her. He asks her who's behind it, and if it's Mystique - or why, but Rogue just attacks him with TK and slams him into some walls. Gambit lost track of her for a moment, next thing, she's right in front of him she leans in closer and closer to him, towards his lips. She was millimetres away when..  
  
Rogue sat up sharply, gasping. She had KISSED him! She had kissed him but she couldn't remember it properly. She sat in her bed with her head in her hands when Kitty walked into the room.  
  
"Great, your, like, awake. Do you wanna go to the mall with me? Please come Rogue!" Kitty exclaimed. Rogue got up slowly trying to ignore Kitty's pestering and concentrate. She started pulling clothes out of her closet to put on. She finally turned to Kitty who was still pestering and shouted at her.  
  
"Fine, Ah'll come so can ya just shut up now and let me get dressed!" Kitty promptly shut her mouth and gathered her money. Rogue quickly dressed and grabbed her wallet. She had a long black skirt on, a low cut long sleeved top and her black scarf. She gestured for Kitty to lead the way and she followed her to Scott's car. He and Jean were going on a date and had agreed to give Kitty, Kurt and Rogue a ride to the mall. Rogue sat in the back wondering why she had agreed to go. I need something to distract me, she thought, Ah can't remember mah first kiss so Ah need a distraction.   
  
When they finally arrived at the mall Kitty pulled her and Kurt into shop after shop but Rogue was of in her own little world. She was occasionally brought out of her trance like state by either Kitty or Kurt but her mind always wondered back to that dream. Why she was obsessing about she didn't know but she was. Was it because she had never kissed a man before and she couldn't remember it? Or was it because she had kissed the sexy Cajun and couldn't remember it? She shook her head in frustration.  
  
She looked around the packed mall and caught a glimpse of a tall man with auburn hair and a long trench coat on. She ignored it and carried on thinking but five minuets later she saw the man again. She realized that she had seen that man before. She broke away from Kitty and Kurt telling them she would see them later and began to follow the man around. A few times she caught his profile and this confirmed that she was indeed following the mysterious Gambit. She followed him for half an hour before he walked out of the mall. Rogue followed but didn't see him anywhere. Suddenly and pair of hands locked on her arms and steered her away from the crowd round to the deserted side of the mall building. The person released her and she spun round to find the Cajun looking at her with a small smile playing on his lips.   
  
"Now petite, perhaps you would tell Remy why you have been following him for a half hour." He said calmly.  
  
"How did ya?" she asked confused. She was good at following people without there noticing and he had managed to notice. How?  
  
"Remy not called the Prince of Thieves for no reason now answer Remys question chere."  
  
"No reason." She answered her mind going into overdrive. Here was the person she had kissed, but couldn't remember kissing and she wondered if she try and see if she could do it again. He mind flashed back to that morning with Kitty and her scarf. She had one on know but would it be to thin? She decided to take a chance. Moving closer to him she pulled her scarf from her neck. Gambit kept moving back looking at her as if she were mad until he hit the wall.  
  
"Petite?" he asked. Rogue put the scarf over his face and went onto tiptoe. She leaned closer and closer and pushed her lips against his through the scarf. She felt his warm lips through it and she pushed harder, glad that the pull of her power had not worked through the thin, flimsy fabric. After a few seconds Remy responded and kissed her back. After a few seconds Rogue broke contact. She smiled and walked backwards.  
  
"Thanks for the kiss Cajun." She whispered before she took her scarf and turned to walk away. She felt Remy take her gloved hand and press something into it. He released her and she carried on walking. She glanced at her hand and saw a card. The Queen of Hearts. She smiled and glanced back. She saw him watching her walk away. He looked slightly dazed at what had happened and she knew that it wasn't because of her power. She walked back into the mall and found Kitty and Kurt.  
  
"What are you, like, so happy about?" Kitty asked warily. Rogue had a small smile.  
  
"Oh ya know, just met someone and had a nice, erm, chat." She said continuing to smile. Kitty and Kurt wren weirded out by her behaviour and asked if she was ready to go. She nodded and they walked back to the mansion. Rogue hung back from the others and she felt someone watching her. She turned her head and saw Remy standing further down the road. She smiled and carried on walking. Ah might not remember mah first kiss, she thought, but Ah'll never forget mah second.  
  
END 


End file.
